Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wearable devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for implementing authentication at the wearable devices.
Related Art
With the popularity of internet and online commerce, consumers increasingly are using online services for various transactions and interactions. For example, consumers may shop online, make electronic payments, and/or communicate electronically via email services or instant message services. Many of the online services require consumers to set up an account and login credentials. Consumers are then required to log in, such as entering a login ID and password, to be authenticated before consumers may use the services. Thus, the authentication process may be inconvenient for a consumer, especially when the consumer has a plurality of different service accounts that require different authentication credentials. Consequently, there is a need for an easier way to authenticate a consumer that is both secure and convenient.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.